coldcasefandomcom-20200223-history
Hubris
Description A college professor (Jeffrey Nordling) who lost everything - his career, family, and reputation - after being suspected of murdering one of his female students (Kaitlin Doubleday) in 1995, offers new information regarding the case that he hopes will clear his name. He believes the student's death is connected to a copycat murder of a prostitute. Rush investigates the woman who was killed and the men in her life in order to discover which one of them killed her. Synopsis A former professor, Roy Minard, asks Lilly to investigate the murder of one of his students, Holly Richardson. He points to the recent murder of a local prostitute, who was whipped and strangled with a car antenna, just like Holly. He hopes that by finding the prostitute’s killer, Rush can also find out what happened to Holly, thus clearing his name. He tells Rush that although at the time he only admitted to having an affair with Holly, he had actually had affairs with several other students. He suggests that she talk with them, confident that none of them would think him capable of murder. Rush speaks to several of Minard’s former students and although all of the women agree it was Minard they saw in the papers, none can recall any violent behavior on his part. Further investigation seems to point to a schizophrenic fellow classmate of Holly’s, Barry Kepler. He had written several letters to her, and was stalking her, but when he is questioned, he insists that he did not do it. Rush and Valens look into the murder of the prostitute Minard mentioned. They question her best friend and discover the she and the victim, Lenore, had matching belly rings. Lenore’s was missing when her body was recovered. Jeffries and Vera find the ring in a pawnshop, and find the man who sold it to the store, a recent parolee named Jesus. It turns out that Jesus, who has only been out of jail for 6 months, is in Minard’s English class. He admits that Minard hired him to kill the prostitute in the exact same way Minard killed Holly, right down to posing her body in a pond to resemble John Everett Millais’ painting ”Ophelia”. Lilly and Valens interrogate Minard, explaining to him that only the killer would know the details of Holly’s murder, since they were not released to the public. He admits that he was in love with Holly. In a flashback of the night of Holly’s death, we see her breaking it off with Minard, saying she did not really love him and it was all a game. She walks away and he follows, saying he would decide when it was over. He breaks the antenna of a nearby car and proceeds to whip Holly with it before strangling her to death. Minard is arrested, and Holly’s friends and family are finally at peace. Cast Main Cast *Kathryn Morris as Lilly Rush *Danny Pino as Scotty Valens *John Finn as John Stillman *Jeremy Ratchford as Nick Vera *Thom Barry as Will Jeffries Guest Cast *Jeffrey Nordling as Roy Minard *Josh Hopkins as ADA Jason Kite *Larry Brandenburg as Mike Richardson *Kaitlin Doubleday as Holly Richardson *Robert LaSardo as Jesus Torres *Lisa Dean Ryan as Barbara Carise *Blake Shields as Barry Tepler Co-Starring *Mary-Kathleen Gordon as Susan Richardson *E.J. Callahan as Archie *Stacy Arnell as Trish *Elizabeth Greer as Monique *Tressa Pope as Gretta *'Unknown actress' as Lenore Grandy Notes *Roy says that he and Richard Jewell "would have a lot to talk about." Richard Jewell was a security guard at the 1996 Olympic Games in Atlanta, Georgia, who discovered a pipe bomb and helped police evacuate the area, saving many lives. Initially hailed as a hero, Jewell's public reputation suffered greatly when the media reported that the FBI regarded him as a suspect in the bombing, before the real bomber, Eric Rudolph, was identified. *The ghost of Lenore Grandy does not appear to anyone in this episode. Music *Adam Ant "Wonderful" *Lisa Loeb "Stay" *Michael A. Levine "Gwen & Rush" *'Closing Song': Oasis "Don't Look Back In Anger" Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes